historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
"I can know you, I can understand you and I can respect your point of view. I'll fight so you can be allowed to have your opinions, but don't ever expect that I'll have to personally agree with your views." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' William Mason *'Dispatch Designation:' Werewolf *'Recruit #:' 11 (Second Generation) (#51 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 4' 11 *'Weight:' 97 lbs *'Blood type:' A- *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Grey *'Class:' Distance weapons support and precision sniper. *'Weapon Preference:' Sniper Rifles, Single Knife: "Eclipse" *'Disciplines Learned:' Trickery/sleight of hand, professional swindler/con artist. *'Born:' Brooklyn, New York. *'Spoken Language:' English. *'HH Tattoo Location:' Back of right hand *'Zodiac Sign:' Aquarius *'Closest Relatives:' Curtis (Father) Emma (Mother) Wallace (Older Brother) Background Detail Born the son of a Brooklyn police officer, Will was raised with a thorough understanding of police protocol and criminal behavior due to his father's constant watchful teachings. Incidentally, Will was one day tricked by a con-man when his parents weren't home. Convinced that the man was a friend of his father's, he allowed the man in. The man seemed to keep to himself mostly, but Will had not been aware that he had been pocketing various things until after the man had vanished from the house. When his parents arrived, he explained the situation to them and his father had an investigation opened into the matter. Will later unknowingly met the same man while in disguise of a street performer. While he did not assume it to be the same person, he realized that the man could be the same kind of person to play on a person's trust in order to gain favor (as the man was feigning illness in the midst of the performance). Before he could go on his way, he witnessed a swarm of officers suddenly tackle the man to the ground. His father, who witnessed the apprehension, saw Will and explained to him that it was the same man that had stolen from their home. Despite having it explained, Will admired how well the criminal had gone about almost fooling him a second time under an otherwise flawless disguise. While the man was jailed, a captured juvenile suspect of another crime (who was Rottweiler posing as a criminal) escaped, also setting free the con-man as part of a pre-planned scheme of the Hellhounds. Will later on crossed paths with Rottweiler in a local produce store (who was keeping surveillance on the con man). There, he witnessed Rottweiler and two others (Psycho Hound and Hades Paw) close in on and seemingly pass by the con-man, causing both the con-man and a fifth person to suddenly collapse. Rottweiler and the two other boys swiftly left, leaving the two subdued men lying on the supermarket floor. When passers-by noticed and came to their aid, they found that there were drugs being exchanged between them and they had been stopped before it was completed. Shocked, Will ran out in search of the boys who had prevented this, but Rottweiler noticed his following and stayed behind long enough to strike and knock him down, warning him to keep out of the situation for his own good. In the midst of that encounter, Will saw the Hellhounds tattoo on Hades Paw's back before all three had escaped clear from the area. Will ran back to the market and tended watch over the criminals until police arrived to arrest them. Seeing as his own father wasn't among the police at the time, he claimed to be the son of the con-man in order to be dragged along with the criminals. Only the Con-man made conversation with him as Will pressed on about their previous two encounters. While in the holding cell, the con-man kept Will company by explaining how he went about doing con work and teaching him tricks of sleight of hand tricks up until Will's father arrived to claim Will from behind bars. The second criminal that had been arrested along with the con-man was identified as a key figure in organized crime and was tied to a large drug-smuggling operation which was plaguing Brooklyn recently. Before the men could be taken to court, both men were murdered in a drive-by shooting in broad daylight, which prevented any further information to be gleaned from them. Will witnessed the assassination from his father's car, watching as the con-man bled to death. The con-man's last words lead the police to a house address which an audio recorder and notes were found. The documents contained the Con-man's a series of reports on a high-ranking crime boss, Paul Castellano, and most of the recordings and notes revealed that the con-man was actually going to turn all of this evidence in if he had not been murdered. The information was more than enough to put him away, but it was all rendered obsolete as the now-dead con-man needed to testify and confirm the evidence in order for it to stick. Some of the evidence in question were items taken from Will's home, which put his own father in direct suspicion of collusion. Recruitment Will's knowledge of the Hellhounds being involved as a third party in the earlier events of the con man's death lead him to search out further information relating to them. Due to his countless inquiries, Leonberger's information network grew suspicious of him and had him highlighted for witness monitoring services. Will grew wise to his being watched and fooled the first surveyor into following him into a trap, leaving a man stuck in the bottom of a well for days until the Hellhounds sent out Hades Paw and Rottweiler to search for him. When Will identified them from their earlier encounter, he made demands that they explain themselves or that he would let the surveyor die and wouldn't tell them where the man was held unless they explained everything. As they were completely unprepared for the level of ingenuity Will had to perform such an elaborate setup just to draw them out, they requested that Will be offered a chance at recruitment. Appearances * ???? * ????